


minhyuk and his mouth

by Wonzero



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Kihyun, Grinding, M/M, Minhyuk is a little shit, Non AU, breath play, dirty talking, dom undertones, face fucking, first time publishing in two years so be nice, friends with benefits?, kihyun gets angry, rough, ruined makeup because thats hot, spring onions winkwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonzero/pseuds/Wonzero
Summary: minhyuk has been annoying kihyun for ages, trying to get him all worked up, so kihyun graciously teaches him other ways to make his mouth useful.





	minhyuk and his mouth

**Author's Note:**

> helllllooo so this is the first time ive published something in two years. i had a few fics on here in 2016 but there were god awful so.  
> i have an amazing imagination but it never comes through with my writing so i never share my writing with anyone, although over the years i have wrote many one shots and long series, although never complete anything or put them up.  
> i have the motivation of a flea tbh and im not confident in my work so i delete most things.  
> i have a lot of friends who are amazing writers and i thought with their advise i would try and complete something so the other day when i tweeted this tweet ( https://twitter.com/WonhosMole/status/982268753927798784 ) i got super inspired to write this and in one night i completed it. its probably terrible and i dont even know if ill keep it up for long but kihyuk are my favorite couple and deserve more stories plus this fandom always needs some good old smutttt.  
> yeah so dont be too mean :::: but im super welcome to constructive criticism !  
> anyhowssss enjoy this and support monsta x with their jealousy comeback !

Minhyuk was running his mouth again, constantly riling up kihyun to the point where the pink haired man wanted to push the elder man down and teach him a lesson.

Minhyuk by nature was very loud and energetic and the two November babes were often at each other’s throats for the smallest of reasons and for the obvious friendly banter, sadly more often than not the blonde took the banter too far and into the valley of actual annoyance and hurtfulness.

Today was one of those days.

After a long schedule and day of interviews with Minhyuk constantly teasing kihyun and getting at his neck, the pink haired man was close to his breaking point, even the rest of monsta x could feel the tension between the two.

“Ney, Ki what was that face you made at the photoshoot today, it was ugly”, usually Minhyuk would tease shallow, nasty comments like this all the time and with kihyun being as sassy as he was, he usually responds similarly with a ‘shut up your melon bar’ or something equally as dumb, but this time kihyun had it. He raised his hand and smacked it down on the leather seat next to him.

The car went silent.

Minhyuk looked nervous holding his hands up a foot tucked in on himself. The rest of the van was stunned at their main vocalist’s outburst.

“kihyun he was only joking” hyunwoo, being the responsible leader, cut in, trying to ease the fight that’s going to evolve.

Kihyun himself knew he was being semi irrational but at this point he didn’t care.

Minhyuk was obviously in a particularly bratty mood today because he decided instead of a sane person to shut up, the blonde thought it would be humourist to escalating the tension all while egging kihyun’s frustration on even more intensely.

“baby hamster”  
Minhyuk uttered and sniggered.

Kihyun stiffened.

He knew kihyun didn’t like being called a hamster these days as it linked with his chubbiness complex, and now a baby too, wow Minhyuk was really going for his insecurities today. Such shallow silly comments but in the heat of the moment really irk kihyun over the top.

Taking in a sharp breath the pink haired man clenched his fist and stayed silent.

If anything, that was scarier, a silent plotting kihyun.

The van continued to stay silent until the van came to a halt at the dorm.

All of the members practically leaped out of the van leaving kihyun on his own to silently calm down. 

The maknae line pulled Minhyuk from his seat so he would vex the vocalist any further.

 

 

Kihyun was just finishing dinner trying to forget about the annoyance of the day and centre his mind elsewhere like in cleaning and cooking, a common coping mechanism the younger man usually diverts in.

His mind was starting to clear until a certain lanky blonde entered the kitchen sloppily leaning his head on kihyun shoulder, kihyun could feel is irritation hitch as the weight of the elder on his shoulder. A few seconds ticked by before Minhyuk , blew air into the youngers sensitive ears.

Kihyun yelped and turned around, spring onion in hand and ready to be used to abuse.

Minhyuk moved backwards sniggering almost falling over from laughing.

“ah kiki you’re well too easy to tease”

Kihyun looked down his fringe covering his eyes, spring onion breaking at the tight clench he had on it.

Minhyuk wondered for a second if he actually fucked up and took being a little shit too far, that was until kihyun turned around turning off all the stoves and oven then going over to the sink and washing his hands.

Kihyuns shoulders rose in a demeanour that portrays sadness.

Minhyuk decided to cut in, even he knew he hurt his friend.

“um Ki I’m sorry did I-“

Before Minhyuk could finish his sentence kihyun took the blondes big hand in his and slammed Minhyuk against the wall, small hands circling the tallers bigger hand tightly and body pressed up against the cold concrete.

Kihyun was strong when he wanted to be, the working out he did finally is paying off.

Minhyuk for once was too stunned to move or say anything, he stood slouched against the wall with kihyuns body flushed against his. he didn’t need to make the next move because within seconds kihyun was on his tip toes nose nuzzled against Minhyuk jaw.

The pink haired cold nose ruffled against the blonde’s hot skin, it was such a needed contrast, a small chill went through the elder’s body and he clutched kihyun side with his free hand. A small feeling bubbling within his stomach.

Nuzzling along Minhyuk sharp jawline, kihyun stopped at his ear, breathing in it, similarly to how Minhyuk did to him moments before.

The room was getting hot.

“you really need to learn how to stop running your whore mouth Minhyuk, or must I remind you how to behave you brat.”

Now it was not a new thing known that the 93 line often fucked around somewhat; let off frustrations on each other, although they have never securely identified either as the main top bottom sub Dom etc of the friends with benefit relationship they have, as depending on mood they switch. 

So, the fact kihyun was taking on the ultimate role of the dom in this situation turned Minhyuk on more than he liked to admit, he was very quickly getting an erection and kihyun hadn’t even touched him yet.

Slipping a leg between Minhyuk thighs kihyun rolled his hips.

A moan slipped from the tallers lips making the man flush completely.

He dropped his head backwards feeling embarrassed at the predicament , but at the same time rolling his hips down to meet kihyun, thirsting for that needed friction.  
The blonde could feel kihyun smirking against his skin, while simultaneously cursing at himself for getting so flustered.

“hm you really are a whore getting flustered and so hard from not even being touched yet.” 

Another jerk of the hips.

“I really ought to teach you your place, perhaps make your mouth useful to where it belongs.” Minhyuk gasped, not expecting that to come out of his friends mouth.

“you’d like that wouldn’t you min”

Minhyuk dropped his head against kihyuns’s shoulder breathing hevaily. 

He would like that he would really like that.

Kihyun laughed, and pulled slightly away from his member. tipping Minhyuk’s head up, he held his chin and looked directly into Minhyuk eyes, before licking his lips. 

“come then”

No more words were needed, the younger held more tightly onto the elder’s wrist and dragged Minhyuk to their shared bedroom, Minhyuk followed kihyun into the room like a little puppy.

Opening the door he pushed Minhyuk onto his bed, kihyun securely shut the door and locked it, he considered sending a quick message to the group chat about not coming in and dinner would be late but at this point he didn’t want to delay Minhyuk’s punishment any longer.

Minhyuk not having said anything since kihyun pushed him against the wall, finally uttered,  
“where do you want me” 

“no speaking unless talked to slut” kihyun spat clicking his tongue. Minhyuk really did need to be shown who’s boss.

“knees now”

Minhyuk unculturedly scurried onto the floor, possibly the fastest kihyun has ever seen the man move, before kihyun walked over and sat himself down on the bed.  
Minhyuk crawled forwards placing himself between kihyun shorter legs and looked up at him with pure obedience.

Funny how Minhyuk is now putty in kihyuns’s hands, sex made the man a very different person.

Kihyun taking his time brushed his hand through Minhyuk’s soft hair, twisting a strand between his pointer and middle finger, relishing in the softness of the strand, then smoothly he directed his hand across minhyuks face, stroking at his cheek almost lovingly before swiping his thumb across the elder’s pink ready lips.  
Minhyuk instantly parted his lips like clockwork, taking in kihyuns’s small thumb, and giving it a small suck, all while staring into kihyuns’s eyes.

Minhyuk slowly became more and more rough with his sucking, sloppily dripping saliva all over kihyuns small stubby fingers and taking in another finger or to a long the way. Kihyun thrusted his fingers into Minhyuk’s warm carven moving his digits against Minhyuk’s soft wet tongue. the blonde moaned around the youngers fingers wanting more than just this. 

The elder slowly snaked his hand towards to his bulge wanting to get some sort of pressure, but even before he got to touch his crotch kihyun pulled out his wet fingers roughly, with a line of spit connecting them to Minhyuk’s lips.

“sluts don’t get to touch themselves until they are allowed”

Kihyun clicked his tongue and wiped his hands on Minhyuk’s hoodie.

Tugging at the blond locks kihyun pulls Minhyuk’s head harshly to the side, making the blonde take a sharp breath at the sudden pain. kihyun roughly pulled at Minhyuk pretty locks knowing how much Minhyuk liked this and perhaps also to get back at him for being a little bitch. After a few rough tugs Minhyuk already looked fucked it, his hair a matted mess, lips shinny and red, his eyes watered and hoodie showing off his delicate collarbones. 

They hadn’t even gotten to the juicy part yet.

Leaning back on his hand the younger unzipped his jeans, the sound of the belt unbuckling got Minhyuk perking up like a dog ready for its treat, he shuffled forwards moving kihyuns’s hand away and hungry slipped the jeans off kihyuns’s smooth thighs.

The pink haired man marvelled in the hungry way his friend ripped off his jeans and stared at his growing crotch.

Minhyuk looking up for some sort of approval licked his lips and bend the rest of the way down to mouth at the clothed erection. Minhyuk sucked at the grey boxers just over kihyuns’s tip, creating a harsh hiss from the younger and a tug of his hair, Minhyuk smirked feeling somewhat powerful as he made a wet patch on kihyuns’s clean boxers. The elder continued to tease kihyun, trying to create a power shift in his position, but was then quickly reminded who he was doing this too.

“don’t tease me whore, take off my pants and suck like your meant too.”

Minhyuks chin was briefly lifted up to look at kihyun, his cheeks pinched between kihyuns’s hands, holding the fat harshly, but before the main voclaists nails diged into his skin painfully Minhyuk made quick use of his thin hands and pulled kihyuns’s cock out of his pants as so formerly instructed too.

Kihyun let out a long breath, dragging a hand through his hair, preparing himself for a good sucking.

Kihyuns’s cock was always a marvel to uphold, with the pretty way it curled to the side and the bright pink tip almost completing his hair colour. The pretty bead of precum was asking to be licked off and so Minhyuk completed, digging his tongue into kihyuns’s slit and sucking off the precum bleeding there. Kihyun moaned, dragging his hands through Minhyuk’s hair and arching back. He always was a sensitive fellow.

Minhyuk sucked in a breath before leaning down and licking a strip up kihyun’s small bent cock from the base to the pink tip before engulfing the entire length inside his hot carven, making sure the hot cock hit the back of his throat. 

Giving it a harsh suck Minhyuk roughly bopped his head, sucking in his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the lengh as it went in and out of him. The sped of which it was occurring sent kihyun above him into a moaning mess. The pink haired mans hands digged painfully into Minhyuk’s head, as kihyun let out a string of incoherent words, his vocals echoed in their shared dorm room as Minhyuk bopped his head down his length.

Kihyun fluttered his eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of having Minhyuk suck him, he thrusted shallowly into his mouth and cried out.

The elder going to town on his youngers cock moaned around it sending vibrations up kihyun’s length, which the younger enjoyed, indicated by the small shudder emitted from his body, before pulling himself off it completely. Spit dribbled down his aching jaw and chin, he always did like to do it sloppy.

Carefully, he sucked slightly at the sensitive tip making sure not to get his teeth in the way.

Kihyun feeling so good in the moment he almost forgot this was a punishment and he should not be enjoying this blow job so much. Damn Minhyuk and his stupid mouth.  
Kihyun once again putting himself into Dom headspace pulled Minhyuk’s hair, emitting a whine from the taller.

“don’t you think you’re having too much fun for a bad boy huh?”

“we should teach you some manners and like I said before make good use of your whore mouth”

Kihyun smiled before pushing Minhyuk all the way down on his cock and keeping him there.

Counting down from 15 kihyun pressed the blonde down on his cock, not letting minhuk move, small gagging sounds made their way to kihyuns ears, which only proved to turn him on more, the sounds beautiful in his ears.

Tears formed at Minhyuk’s eyes, his face getting red with no air supply being filtered into it, his throat muscles go spastic as his nose is nuzzled into kihyuns’s thin public hairs. Everything about the situation is so dirty and intense.

Pulling him off his cock he gave him five seconds before repeating the steps again. Kihyun did this for a total of five times before Minhyuk pushed away and coughed. 

“fuck” Minhyuk swore with a horse voice glaring up at kihyun, his entire appearance was so dishevelled and so fucked out, kihyun could cum alone from looking at him, he wanted nothing more than to push his smart ass down in the bed and fuck him all night long.

Minhyuk was so red in the face, makeup streamed down his face from work today and lips and chin covered In precum and spit.

Kihyun smirked leaning back, with his cock shining with spit sat upright. 

“continue “kihyuns’s voice was husky and full of lust, he couldn’t get enough of Minhyuk’s gagging sounds he wanted more, he was so close.

Minhyuk spat out excess spit onto kihyuns’s cock lubing it up before bracing himself on either of kihyuns’s thighs, making sure to leave crescent moon shape nail marks on his thighs as a pay back to this mistreatment.

Kihyun once again took the back of Minhyuk’s neck and glided him down on his cock.

“this is the punishment boys get who run their pretty little mouths”

“doesn’t seem like a punishment being how hard you are slut.”

The younger pulled Minhyuk off his cock and pushed him down again giving him no time to breath or compose himself. Minhyuk felt dizzy and sick, he couldn’t breath and his throat hurt so much, but kihyun didn’t stop.

He knew he could force kihyun off him and say their agreed safe word but he didn’t want too he wanted this and needed a good face fucking.

Kihyuns’s small hands circled Minhyuk’s neck as he was surrounding his cock, swiftly kihyun stroked the bulge in Minhyuk’s neck, feeling so proud knowing what he was feeling was his cock, loving the feel of it through Minhyuk’s skin. The taller gagged trying to push himself up before kihyun chuckled and wrapped his hands around Minhyuk’s neck as best he could this angle and choked the elder.

Minhyuk was surprised, his eyes brunt his throat felt horrible as his nose began to run.

kihyun thrusted into his mouth as he held his hands tightly around Minhyuk throat. The bulge of it hot against his small fingers.

The feeling of hitting down the back of minhyuks throat made the sensations too intense to describe.

After a few seconds kihyun unwrapped his hands feeling like the elder would pass out if he continued any long , proceeding to let the man cough and catch his breath.  
“bet you enjoyed that huh”

Minhyuk has never seen kihyun this rough before, he was slightly scared but so turned on, they ever went this far with their antics and he knew this was protentionally a turning point in their intensity of their playing around, perhaps they could indulge in more harsher play times now.

Kihyun stroked his wet cock lazily waiting for Minhyuk to regain a certain amount of composure.

Minhyuk slowly made his way between kihyuns’s legs, this time instead of sinking down on his hard cock kihyun stroked his hair, letting Minhyuk lick softly at his tip.

The sudden softness gave Minhyuk whip lash. But it didn’t last long.

Kihyun pulled out slapping his cock across Minhyuk’s face signalling he wanted more.

The taller continued to suck at kihyuns’s cock bopping his head up and down, before relaxing his jaw and letting kihyun face fuck him again, this time with softer shallower thrusts. 

Kihyun thrusted his hips inside the elder man’s mouth, his breathes shaky, as he was getting close. slowly down kihyun closed his eyes, arching back and letting Minhyuk finish him.

“I’m Cumming” kihyun pulled out, holding his cock as he finished over Minhyuk’s pretty face.

Sliding his cock across Minhyuk’s abused lips covering them with cum. Kihyun proceeded to slide his cock across Minhyuk’s cheek until his orgasm washed over and out of him.  
Both men fell back breathing heavily as sweat dripped down their foreheads, the intense blow job session worn them both out servely.

Minhyuk’s face was flustered sweaty and covered in cum, kihyun had the right mind to go and lick it off him but instead just let his breathing get back to normal.  
Few seconds went by, before Minhyuk crawled back over, hissing at the sting in his jaw and knees.

“Ki” he whined.  
Minhyuk looked pleadingly to him.

Kihyun knew Minhyuk was still rock hard and in need to attention but he was too tired ad plus still not happy so instead of giving Minhyuk the pleasure he probably deserves he kicked his heel out and footed Minhyuk’s bulge.

Minhyuk hissed buckling forwards, whining at the final contact.

He felt so dirty being so close to Cumming from just kihyuns’s foot. 

The younger continued to kneel at the elders erection, his heeling circular motions into Minhyuk’s crotch.

After a few moments the blondes breaths became harsher and harder with each turn.

“that’s right this is how whores should cum”

“now baby cum for me”

Minhyuk arched back, thrusting his hips into the air, a single line of dribbled mixed with cum fell from his abused lips ad he came with a shout.  
Minhyuk doubled over Cumming inside of his pants feeling absurdly ashamed at what just happened.

“now what do we say”

Minhyuk glared up at kihyun. Kihyun raised an eyebrow.

“thank you, sir,” Minhyuk choked out, still knelt down with cum over his face and now cum in his pants.

A successful punishment kihyun thought, as he leant back wiping at his sweaty face.

 

In reality minhyuk probably should learn his lesson and not rill kihyun up again to this point, but then again, his lee Minhyuk and where’s the fun in that? So, when Minhyuk the next week edges him beyond remorse, kihyun has him pushed up onto the bed and fucks him all night long. Looking back on It now he realises Minhyuk does all this all on purpose, but who is he to complain?

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> congrats for making it to the end without clicking off uuwuw


End file.
